liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Disney
as portrayed by controversial artist Banksy]] Disney are a company that make films and television programs for children. They are mostly known for their animated films. Their first animated feature was Snow White & The Seven Dwarves (1937). For nearly 60 years it was quite an event when Disney released a feature film, but then they started to use digital technology to churn them out like butter, so eventually nobody cared anymore. About this time they started to make 3D animated films, such as Toy Story these 3D films took on the quality role as they were harder to make, but they are now starting to knock these out production line style as well. One of their biggest sources of revenue is Disneyland, the most magical place on Earth but in truth it's just another amusement park. Politics and controversy The founder Walt Disney was long rumoured and accused of racial stereotyping and supporting the Nazis (a right wing political group who were in power during the Second World War). Apparently, when the company discussed the synopsis of Snow White & The Seven Dwarves, Walt spoke about the scene where the dwarves pile on top of each other and refered to the pile as the 'nigger pile'. During one of the re-edits of Fantasia (the company's third film and first to compare animation with live-action), a scene with a female half-black centaur was edited out which generated controversy, but Walt felt it would be too racist if he left the scene in. According to the Walt Disney Family Museum, Walt had difficult relationships with certain Jewish individuals (though some of his school mates were Jewish). The rumour regarding whether Walt actually disliked Jews was parodied in future media projects; e.g. in the Family Guy episode Road To The Multiverse, Brian and Stewie arrive in the Disney universe. They witness Mort Goldman (a Jewish character) greeting the other characters, who angrily respond, "Jew!" and beat him up. Despite Walt's occasional slurs, the company's films do not contain any evidence of racial bigotry/hypocrisy and some of the employers (including exes) come from various different backgrounds. Walt apparently was a fan of left-wing film To Kill A Mockingbird. In fact, over the years, the company has produced a range of left wing films. These include; *Bambi (supports animal rights - the apparent reason why Paul McCartney became a vegetarian) *Lady & The Tramp (Lady, a dog owned by a wealthy family, befriends and falls for The Tramp, a homeless dog) *Mary Poppins (the film covers themes of feminism, and also supports money sharing (i.e. Feed The Birds, which could also suggest animal rights)) *Robin Hood (one of Disney's important films to express liberal views, based on the famous 12th/13th century liberal hero who robs the rich to feed the poor) *The Rescuers (Miss Bianca, a member of the Resue Aid Society, chooses lower class janitor Bernard as her co-agent to rescue an orphan who is being mistreated by a greedy pawnshop owner) *The Little Mermaid (Ariel rebels against her father's orders to not interact with the 'human world', hence her love for Prince Eric. Though the human world ain't as bad as King Triton viewed it. Proves that conservatives can't always be right about contact with different worlds) *Aladdin (the protagonist is a 'street-rat' with very little money for him and his pet monkey to survive on. He befriends a princess who hates the pointless law of having to marry a wealthy guy) *Pocahontas (a true story film based on the relationship between a white English captain and a dark skinned Native American woman) *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (a deformed bell-ringer, whose dad is arrested and mom killed, discovers his guardian, who is the conservative minister of justice, plans to eliminate gypsies and befriends a gypsy himself) *Mulan (another film that explores feminism; a Chinese woman sneaks into the male-only army to fight in defence against the Huns who have invaded the city) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Milo rebels against Commander Rourke's careless scheme to sell a crystall which the Atlanteans need for the survival of the lost city. The film was also nominated for 3 Political Film Society awards including for Democracy, Human Rights and Peace) Category:media Category:Business Category:Film